Apocalipse
by meryelde
Summary: Lúcifer caiu e está algures dentro de um humano.Os demónios precisam de o encontrar urgentemente, pois o dia do Julgamento aproximase e só ele pode acordar a Besta.


Title: Apocalipse 

Author: Mery

Rating: PG-16

Warnings: Incesto, slash

Genre: General/Romance

A/N: A história foi baseada em Angel Sanctuary, embora as personagens sejam diferentes das do mangá xD

* * *

Como caíste do céu, ó estrela da manhã, filha da alva! 

Como foste lançado por terra tu que prostravas as nações!

E tu dizias no teu coração: Eu subirei ao céu; acima das estrelas de Deus exaltarei o meu trono;

e no monte da congregação me assentarei, nas extremidades do norte;

subirei acima das alturas das nuvens, e serei semelhante ao Altíssimo.

Isaías 14:12

"Tu, que irradiavas beleza e seduzias todos os querubins. Recebestes o mais alto cargo e iluminavas todos aqueles que se situavam abaixo de ti. Ambicionavas ser a Divindade, pertencer à Santíssima Trindade, ser o Pai de todos os anjos, e logo a tua luz se desvaneceu no vácuo, uma aura negra pairava sobre ti. Tu, que te rebelaste contra o Altíssimo, querendo designar-te como Deus. Caíste e foi-te retirada a beleza das tuas asas, outrora brancas luzídias; tuas asas tornaram-se negras, e as penas voavam a cada segundo. Juraste vingança a Michael e ao Supremo, tentando os humanos a fazerem um pacto de morte para te servirem. O dia do Julgamento aproxima-se, é a chance de todos os demónios se rebelarem, juntos podemos conseguir um lugar no Céu. Precisamos de ti, Estrela da Manhã, precisamos daquele que nos incentivou a aniquilar todos os Anjos e fazer as nossas próprias regras. Onde estás? Escuta os meus lamentos. Ouve as palavras de alguém a quem chamas Esposa"  
A porta abriu-se abruptamente, e o aroma a cachimbo impregnou aquele pequeno compartimento atulhado de roupas de vinil e de couro, assim como algumas algemas e objectos sexuais espalhados pela cama de casal com os lençóis enrodilhados.  
- Tens visitas, Marguerite. Despacha-te a falar com ele, tens clientes à tua espera. -anunciou um homem careca, com um nariz grande demais e uns olhos castanhos pequenos. Soltou uma coluna de fumo e de seguida olhou provocadoramente para a coxa desnuda da atraente jovem que se encontrava sentada na cama.  
- Sem problemas, Tyler. -levantou-se, ajeitando a mini-saia que mal lhe cobria a coxa. O cabelo preto caía-lhe onduladamente, cobrindo-lhe a cintura delgada que se mostrava sob um top vermelho tentadoramente justo ao corpo, realçando-lhe os seios. Quando passou ao lado do seu patrão, puxou-o pela gravata e fitou os seus olhos profundamente. O homem estava visivelmente encabulado, e por vezes olhava subtilmente para o decote.- Sabes qual é a minha máxima não é verdade? Menos palavras e mais acção, -disto isto puxou-o ainda mais, beijando-o num dos cantos dos lábios.  
Marguerite deixou o seu velho patrão para trás, avançando pelo corredor com uma nuvem baixa de nevoeiro a que se chamava fumo. Ela própria atirou o seu cigarro para o mosaico e pisou a beata com as suas botas de plataforma que se estendiam até à coxa. Normalmente as visitas aguardavam sempre na recepção do bar, junto ao balcão, tomando uma bebida. Na verdade, Marguerite já esperava aquela visita, era quase sempre a mesma pessoa.  
Quando finalmente atingiu o bar viu-se obrigada a semicerrar os olhos devido à quantidade de fumo que pairava no ar, por vezes também se notava o aroma a cocaína. O visitante já estava sentado numa das poltronas do bar, com um sobretudo preto e um chapéu de abas largas vestido, o que lhe ocultava a face. Marguerite sorriu e sentou-se confortavelmente na poltrona a seu lado, cruzou as pernas, mostrando umas cuecas de renda preta.  
- Finalmente apanhei-te livre, Marguerite. -disse o homem, dando ênfase ao seu nome. A sua voz não era muito masculina, e aparentemente parecia um adolescente na transição de voz.  
- Não me chames de Marguerite seu bastardo. Eu odeio esse nome humano. -censurou a rapariga, tirando um cigarro do bolso da camisa do jovem. Tirou-lhe também um isqueiro do bolso e acendeu-o, recostando-se na cadeira.- Então, já sabes de mais alguma coisa?  
O homem tirou o chapéu e poisou-o na mesa, deixando os seus longos cabelos brancos caírem-lhe pelas costas. Apesar dos seus cabelos serem grisalhos, ele tinha a face de um jovem de quinze anos, com os olhos azuis de uma profundidade imensuráveis.  
- Nada. Mas eu tenho a certeza de que ele está aqui, nunca me foi tão díficil encontrar um anjo.  
- Na verdade ele não é exactamente um anjo. -corrigiu Marguerite, depositando as cinzas no cinzeiro.- Ele está aprisionado numa alma qualquer humana. A aura dele não é tão vísivel porque tenho a certeza que Deus não nos facilitou a vida e escolheu um ser humano bonzinho para se misturar com a alma negra dele. -descansou da longa afirmação inspirando um pouco do fumo.- Então porque vieste aqui? Sabes que o Tyler não gosta de visitas.  
O outro entrelaçou as mãos uma na outra, olhando fixamente para o copo de whisky que bebia como se por momentos aquilo fosse interessante.  
- Eu vim tirar-te daqui, Lilith. Não aguento... -baixou subitamente o tom de voz, aproximando-se atrevidamente do ouvido da mulher sedutora.- Não aguento imaginar-te a abrir as pernas para todos aqueles homens. Não sabes o que sofro todas as noites, enquanto tento procurar por Lúcifer, quando imagino eles a tocarem-te e a usarem-te como uma prostituta ingénua.  
Lilith sorriu e juntou as suas mãos às do homem, apertando-as violentamente.  
- Sammael, eu sou uma succumbus, não sou uma reles humana que se torna tarada pouco a pouco. Eu nasci assim. Como é que queres que eu arranje o dinheiro para entrarmos em todos aqueles bares privados e espectáculos à procura dele?  
Sammael suspirou e os olhos azuis e verdes encontraram-se, porém os azuis brilhavam intensamente.  
- Já temos dinheiro suficiente para o tentar encontrar. Despede-te deste ofício, minha estrela.  
- Escuta, eu não te amo. Eu sempre amarei Lúcifer. Por mais que faças não poderás mudar isso. -explicou pacientemente a rapariga, mas foi interrompida pela rápido afastamento das mãos de Sammael.- Por favor, Sammael, entende-me. Tu também precisas de Lúcifer, todos precisamos. Se falharmos desta vez seremos obrigados a esperar mais uma eternidade.  
- Eu...entendo. Vamos continuar a procurá-lo. -levantou-se, colocando de novo o chapéu.- Mas primeiro vamos tirar-te daqui, não precisas de imitar uma prostituta humana para arranjar o dinheiro. Há modos muito mais fáceis de o arranjar. -tirou uma pequena carteira do bolso do sobretudo e de seguida tirou um maço de notas.  
Os olhos de Lilith alargaram-se de espanto, e retirou-lhe o dinheiro da mão num instante.  
- Onde é que o arranjaste?  
- Os humanos chamam-lhe roubar. -sorriu.- Eu chamo-lhe pedir emprestado.  
Lilith olhou para o chão, mostrando-se pensativa. Atirou-lhe o dinheiro de novo para as mãos e concluiu:  
- Quebra o meu contrato com esse dinheiro. Diz a Tyler que és o dono de uma boîte e que me queres comprar. Ele não pode recusar a oferta com esta quantia.  
Sammael anuiu com a cabeça.  
- Finalmente podemos procurar por Lúcifer juntos. Temos de o encontrar dentro de uma semana para a Besta acordar.  
Fez uma pequena vénia e dirigiu-se ao gabinete do patrão, sob o olhar mesquinho de Lilith. "Demónios são tão influenciáveis...".


End file.
